Reality
by RiverPond20
Summary: So this started out as a oneshot but now it's a series of one shots, in no particular order about the life of Asuna and Kazuto in the real world.
1. Sleep

She lay sound asleep. It was 2am and he sat next to the hospital bed watching her. No-one knew that he was there; he had snuck in not long before visiting hours ended and hid until the time was right. If anyone found out he was there he'd be in deep trouble but he was no stranger to living on the edge, and in comparison to the past few years of his life, sneaking into a hospital to see someone was fairly tame.

She had woken up from her near three year slumber only a week ago. They were finally together in the real world; no monsters, no-one stopping them, nothing in their way. He touched the scab on his cheek. The doctor's said it wouldn't scar but he half wished that it would; it was a physical representation of the past three years of his life, it wasn't virtual, it wasn't fake, it was real, something he could be sure of; that those few years actually happened and that Asuna was actually his.

She lay in front of him, her chest rising and falling with each breath she took. He had a constant smile on his face. He'd have to go to school tomorrow but he couldn't bring himself to sleep when such a beautiful sight lay before him. He wanted to make sure that she wouldn't disappear or fade back to the realm of the virtual world.

"How can I be sure it's real unless I see her with my own eyes, touch her with my own hands, hear her with my own ears" he whispered.

She stirred slightly.

He held his breath, in an attempt to eradicate the room of sound. She turned on her side, facing him and slowly opened her eyes.

"Kir….ito-kun" she smiled with her eyes half open.

"uh" he wasn't sure if he should engage in a conversation, she was still half asleep

She closed her eyes again, keeping the smile on her face "Kirito-kun" she repeated. She yawned and opened her eyes again, this time she was more awake. Her eyes shot up to him.

"Uh, Hi" he whispered.

Her brow knitted together and her eyes squinted in confusion. It was near pitch black in the room yet she had a visitor "What time is it?" she asked as she tried to sit up. She had hardly any muscle after her stint in virtual reality. He held out his hand and helped her

"2am" he answered as he plumped the pillows behind her back and set her to rest against them.

"2am!? What are you doing here!?" her voice was a little panicked

He smiled at her "What else would I be here for? To be with you"

She blushed "Stop it" she smiled innocently.

"I just need to make sure that you're real, that this is reality"

She raised a hand to his cut cheek and stroked the scab with the back of her index finger. She was still smiling "This is reality and I'm 100% real"

He held her hand against his face "I know but, I still worry, life hasn't quite kicked in yet" he kissed the palm of her hand before letting it go. He watched as her hand fell back against her side.

She pulled back the covers and patted the spot on the bed next to her inviting him in "I'm real. Now if you don't mind, I'm sleepy. Get in here so I can sleep next to you" she was smiling.

"Uh, Asuna, are you sure…"

"Yes. Anyway, you need your sleep too, you have school in the morning" There was no point in arguing with her. Whether in cyber space or reality, she always seemed to get her way.

He sighed "Alright" He gently slid into the bed next to her and lay down.

She placed her head on his chest and took a deep breath filled with her joy of having him here with her. The way he fitted around her body was nothing new, they had often slept together in the same bed in SAO, but something about having him with her in reality made it feel so new.

He kissed the top of her head before she snuggled in. He couldn't believe his luck; that he found someone so beautiful in every way in such a place as virtual reality.

She closed her eyes and began to fall back asleep.

"I've kept my promise" she whispered breathlessly

"Huh?"

"I found you… and I've fallen in love with you all over again"

He couldn't see her face, but he knew she was smiling. He smiled as well before kissing her head again.

"I love you too, Asuna, my life belongs to you"

* * *

**Seriously the cutest couple I've ever seen! How can you not just want then to cuddle constantly! They're as sweet as candy-floss!**


	2. 10 years

"Have to get home… Can't miss anniversary dinner… Gotta get home" he recited to himself as he ran for the subway, bouquet of flowers in his hand.

He had just gotten off work; he was a games developer. Ever since he was a young boy he's loved video games and nothing could ruin them for him (Not even 2 years trapped inside a death game). It had been ten years since Sword Art and Alfheim Online. Ten years since he met Yuuki Asuna in the real world, and he was about to be late.

They celebrated many dates in their relationship; the day they took down the first boss in SAO together, the date of their marriage within the game, the day they met in the real world and of course their newest one, the day of their actual real world wedding.

He made it onto his train just in time. The doors closed behind him as he panted in relief. He took a sharp breath and straightened himself up. He had to look presentable; he dusted off his suit and tried his best to tame his hair using the reflection of the window. The tram jolted, so he had to stop pruning himself and hold on.

He had last seen her this morning tucked up in bed, sleeping soundly. He desperately wanted her to wake up so he could capture her lips in a good morning kiss and that she would drag him back to bed, forcing him to take a "sick day" from work, but she didn't.

He remembered how peaceful she looked this morning. He truly believed that each day he spent with her she seemed to get more and more beautiful. She was all he thought about every day, from the way her chestnut hair danced across her face in a light breeze to the way she'd squirm and giggle if he dared to tickle her toes. Life with her was bliss. He constantly found himself thinking that he should kick himself over his luck of finding her in such a place as SAO.

It had reached his stop. He quickly pushed passed all the people and ran up the escalator to the street above.

They lived in a house not too far away from the station. It was a fairly modest house. Asuna's parents had offered many times to buy them a larger, more extravagant house closer to the countryside but the young couple refused with gratitude; they knew they could both earn enough to support themselves, they had done it in SAO and they believed they could do it in reality too.

He walked down the road briskly, checking his watch every few steps. He got to the front door and took a deep breath before unlocking it and entering their home.

"Asuna?" He called as he took off his shoes and put his laptop case on the ground.

"Asuna?" He walked into the kitchen. There was no sign of her

"Hmm" He stroked his chin before going upstairs

"Asuna?" He entered their bedroom. He looked around. The bed had been made but still no sign of her. As he walked further into their room he noticed something on the dressing table "Huh?" It was a folded over sheet of paper with "Kazuto-kun" written on it. He picked it up and opened it.

_Dear Kazuto-kun._

_Happy anniversary! Can you believe we've made it to ten years in reality!? It only feels like yesterday that we fought our first boss and won. I want to tell you how much you mean to me and how much I love you. I've never met anyone quite like you; you're strong, determined, stubborn even, but you're also kind and gentle._

_We protect each other._

_I have a surprise for you. I know you're going to be as excited as I am. All you have to do is turn around._

"Turn around?" He said to himself. He did what the note told him to do and he slowly turned around.

He saw her. There she was standing in the doorway dressed in a beautiful flowing dress, smiling at him. He could feel his heart leaping out of his chest at the sight of her. She was so beautiful. He blushed slightly.

She giggled and blushed in return

"It's been more than ten years and I can still make you blush" She said shyly

"And what do you call that on your cheeks, eh? Don't say I don't do it to you too" he smiled.

He walked towards her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She snaked her arms up his shoulders and around his neck.

"Happy Anniversary, Asuna-san" He leaned in and kissed her softly. Ever since she had woken up, seeing how weak and fragile she was after near three years in virtual reality, he was always afraid that he'd break her, or that she would shatter into a million pixelated pieces.

She, on the other hand, knew of her own fragility, or rather, her own strength and would often deepen the kiss by pulling him by his collar closer to her… but this time, she didn't.

They withdrew and placed their foreheads together.

"I still have a surprise for you, Kazuto-kun" She said with a smile.

"You've made me a whole a batch of sandwiches!" He said playfully as he took his forhead away from hers.

"No" she nudged his arm. Both of them laughing.

She stopped "I'm afraid it's a bit more permanent than a sandwich" She smiled

"Huh?" he raised an eyebrow.

She took one of his hands and placed it over her stomach.

He looked at where his hand was, dumbfounded. He looked up at his wife's smiling face. She placed her hand over his.

"You're… You're preg…" He was finding it hard to spit out the words he desperately wanted to say

"Aye" She said as she gripped his hand "Happy Anniversary, Kazuto-kun"

A smile crept up his face; happiness taking over from shock and he began to laugh out of pure joy.


End file.
